


Nice to Meet You

by lethargicfeeling



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicfeeling/pseuds/lethargicfeeling
Summary: Just a random conversation
Relationships: RisaNeru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Nice to Meet You

The music blaring from everywhere, neon lights spread out the whole area, people dancing on the floor.  
It was a scene that was presented in front of their reserved table. Risa, who was actually getting bored despite being with her friends, held her glass of tequila and stared at a distance. She was with six of her friends who were Yuuka and Nen, in a relationship with each other, Oda and Mon, it’s complicated with those two but it’s obvious who’s hesitating in their relationship, Ozeki and Shida, her two best friends that were being loud as heck because of a joke they’re trying to recall. Everything went steady for them, well except for her.

So, she decided to stand up which gathered everyone’s attention to ask her where she is headed to.

“Don’t worry I’ll be right back, just gonna check something out that’s all.” She said. She left their table which was located at the second floor to explore the club they’re at. She went downstairs and stood in a corner, still holding her glass. Now what she thought. She hadn’t thought of something to do and heaved a sigh. She went to the counter and sat on one of the seats as she started to empty her drink.

“Another one of this please.” She raised her glass to request for another. As she waited, she started to look at the crowd. Every person seems to be having fun except for her. The upbeat sounds matched the movements of the people on the dance floor.

Her attention was called when the man served her drink and she thanked him.

“Bored too?” a woman beside her said.

She looked around to find if she was the person this stranger was talking to.

“Me?”

“Yes you.” The woman chuckled as she took a light sip of her beer.

“Mhm, I guess so.” Risa replied.

“Seems like we’re on the same boat. I noticed you left your friends there.” She gestured to the table where her friends were at. The woman stuck out her hand and introduced herself, “My name’s Nagahama Neru. Nice to meet you.”

Risa took a look at Neru. She was wearing a long black skirt and a white top with frilly sleeves matched with a white coat for the weather. She took her hand and introduced herself, “I’m Watanabe Risa. Nice to meet you too.”

“Well Watanabe-san, what do you do?” Neru asked.

“Please call me Risa. To answer your question, I work at a corporate firm.” She responded firmly.

“Well I can see that,” as Neru eyed her clothes since she was still wearing her work clothes.

Risa blushed when Neru observed her so she asked her the same question.

“Hmm, let’s see. I have my own…business…and I guess that’s about it” She answered and looked up at her.

Risa was shocked to hear her owning a business. “How did you afford it at such a young age?”

“I’ve been working nonstop when I was still in high school. I never went to college since my parents died from a boat accident, but I got a hefty amount from them and decided to start my own.” She smiled at Risa.

Now Risa felt guilty for asking her the reason. “I’m sorry for asking, Nagahama-san.” She looked down at her cup.

Neru felt the atmosphere cold so she cheered her up. “Hey, it’s no biggie. Also, call me Neru.” She nudged her, smiling.

She lifted her bottle and asked “Cheers?” which Risa smiled and clinked her glass.

They talked nonstop for 2 hours without noticing that she keeps on ordering the same drink. She had about 6 glasses when she started to slur her words and get blurry vision.

Her friends spotted her talking to Neru as they were about to leave. Ozeki called out “Risa it’s time to go- woah how many glasses did YOU drink?” shocked while looking at Risa.

Neru looked at them and introduced herself. “Hello, I’m Nagahama Neru, seems like she had a few while we were talking.” She still sounded cheery.

“Nice to meet you, Neru. We’re Risa’s friends. Is she still okay?” Ozeki asked.

“We should probably take her home.” Akanen suggested. “Risa can you still walk?” as she patted her back.

“…” there was no answer from Risa.

Nen sighed and ordered Oda to carry her. “Eh? Why me?” she protested.

“Because you’re the strongest here among us.” Akanen pinched Oda’s cheeks as she spoke those words.

“Hey that’s mine to pinch.” Mon jokingly said as she was holding one of Oda’s hands while she was being pinched.

Oda picked up Risa’s arm and scooted over her shoulder. “C’mon now Risa, let’s go home.”

Risa’s drunken state was still able to walk wobbly. It made Neru a little bit of sad that’s her friend was leaving despite the short amount of fun she had with her.  
As they were leaving, Risa’s head shot up and called out Neru’s name. “Neru!” she said while approaching the exit. Which earned Neru’s attention. “I hope we meet again! I will remember you!”

It made Neru smirk and call back “You better not! Stay safe!” and Risa finally left the club.

Neru sighed, stood up from her seat and patted herself. “Nagahama-san, should I report to you the club’s sales for today?” a staff approached her.  
“Ah, yes. Please do so.”

Risa, huh? I hope to meet you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue this


End file.
